Vehicles, such as driverless cars, can include systems, such as sensors, cameras, etc., that can generate data that can be sent to other devices remote from the vehicle, such as remote computing device, other vehicles, etc. Additionally, vehicles, such as driverless cars, can receive data from other devices remote from the vehicle, such as remote computing device, other vehicles, etc. Such generated and/or received data can be used by the vehicle and/or the other devices remote from the vehicle to support operation of the vehicle.
As one example, vehicles, such as driverless cars, can operate autonomously in many situations. Sensors, cameras, and other systems of the vehicle can provide inputs to the vehicle's control system and the control system can operate the vehicle autonomously based on the provided inputs. However, in some scenarios the vehicle might not be able to effectively operate autonomously, and remote teleoperation of the vehicle, even for just a short period of time, may be beneficial in those scenarios. By providing the inputs received by the vehicle's control system to the remote teleoperator, the remote teleoperator can manually operate or guide the vehicle through the scenario.